You Are Not Alone
by TheSuicidalAngel015
Summary: What happens between two siblings' who haven't seen each other in years? Their love for each other grows into something much more...incest. WARNING!This is a Incest Romance,Slow Updates. INCEST!Shinji-x-Shikyo. ...Written in Second Person...


**Author Note:**

Hey... I just wanted you people to know that the people who made Evangelion are Remaking it! Sweet, huh?! :D

So I thought, what the hell; I'm gonna make an Evangelion Story! :D

Though... I haven't seen Evangelion in awhile or read the Mangas', you'll have to bare with me XD

**((P.S. I'm also going to try and write this Story in Second Person, ok? This is just the PROFILE anyways.... er... REVIEW!!))**

* * *

**  
[Evangelion] You ((Are)) Not Alone [Shinji Ikari Romance] Profile**

* * *

**Alias**** Name:** Shikyo Valentine**  
Name: **Shikyo Ikari  
**Gender:** Female  
**Date of Birth:** March 13th 19xx _((What year is Shinji born in again? I forget...))_  
**Relatives:** Shinji Ikari; Little Brother.

**EVA Unit:** Unit 9

**Education:** Shikyo had already finished High School, but she is willing to go Middle School because she had to skip Middle School--straight to High School.

**Appearance:** Shikyo has short, black hair with dark blue eyes. She also has a body to die for; but she doesn't really care if she has a body most girls would, literally. to kill and/or die for.

**Hobbies:** Reading, Listening to Music, Training, Writing Poetry when she's either depressed or bored.

**Theme Song: ** Fingernails -- Skillet.

**Speed**

You're fast; people have a hard time following your movements. You were among the first in P.E. class.

**Dexterity**

_This defines fine manipulation, grace and coordination. _

Nobody could hit you in a game of dodge ball.

**Strength**

You bend bars with little effort. ... you often win at arm wrestling, too.

**Endurance**

_This is the character's physical well-being and health as well as their resistance to injury. _

You go for a run every day before AND after work

**Cunning**

_Cunning is the character's ability to defeat an opponent with the mind, rather than pure physical force. It involves strategy, perception, wits, initiative and good ol' trickery._

You take cover when the shooting starts.  
You can make believable feints.  
You can down stronger foes by exploiting their weaknesses.

**Will**

_Determination and self-centeredness, often mistaken with stubbornness. It's the ability to persevere against all odds_.

You can stand a hard day's work without hitting anybody.  
You can ignore direct insults.  
You maintain your wits when everybody else panics.  
No amount of torture will make you talk.

**Ego**

_This has _nothing _to do with the character's opinion of himself! Instead, it is a measure of the character's ability to maintain and retain their sense of identity; something that may weigh heavily in an Eva setting._

You're in touch with those parts and draw from them at will.  
You don't need your body to ascertain your identity.

**SKILLS**

_**Practitioner:**_ You're a professional in the field.  
_**Expert:**_ You know a lot of extra tricks and exploit them with good results.

**Defining Skills**

She knows a lot of Martial arts, but she prefers kicking peoples asses with "Street Fighting" style... lol.

**Attitude: **

Yes, Shikyo's will continue on fighting; even after her ANT Shield has ran out, she's is a _**Survivor**_ and will never give up on anything she believes, wants and/or needs.

She will also stand up for her friends and family, even if it gets her fired

**Weaknesses: **

She can't not control her Emotions and sometimes her own Emotions will take over and she won't remember what she did until either a few weeks or a few months later.

She also has a very bad temper, but she will try to kept it to herself and will take her anger out on a punching bag.

* * *

**Note:**

If people didn't read the Author Note at the very beginning, this was just your** PROFILE**, Okay?

Now... **Review** of what you think of your **PROFILE** and if I should continue this or just delete it!!

* * *

**((P.S. Also, I forgot to mention, the reason why I'm not Updating on any of my Stories is because a few weeks ago my computer crashed and everything I ever saved or downloaded was deleted, I did try to recover it, but it's gone forever.**

**That and I'm having a Writers' Block... bleh.**

**Anyways, I'll you people go now!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING** _((this crap))_**,**

**Rayne**_((TheSuicidalAngel015))_. **))**


End file.
